Discoveries
by Mandi-girl
Summary: The new girl at work is not what she seems.( Sorry bout the first try, it must have not uploaded right.)
1. Discoveries

Summary: The new girl is not all that she seems.  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I do, however own April. What to use her in your story? Just ask and you shall receive.  
Note: Please review. I want to know if ya'll want a second part. Kels, this is for you..  
  
Discoveries   
  
Scene one: Top of the space needle  
(Max's POV)  
  
Ever wonder "What if?" What if you had made a different decision? What would change? What would not?  
I wonder that a lot. What if I had stayed at the cabin with Zach? I can answer that one for you. He would be here, with me. Safe. Sounds great, don't it? Wait, there's more. Logan would be dead, that's right everyone, he'd be dead. Why do you care Max? Thought you never got attached. Well I didn't mean to. It just sorta..happened.  
So Logan's alive. Zach was captured. Then the crash. I know he's alive, anyone one of us X5's could have survived that. Us X5's. There are more out there, which is my dilemma. Logan'' still looking for my sibs, but I want to find Zach. That's my first priority.  
  
Scene two: Jam Pony  
  
"Hey Boo!" Original Cindy greeted, as Max walked into work. Max noticed that Cindy was glowing.  
"Spill. Who was she?" Max smiled waiting to hear the latest news in Cindy's love life.  
"Her name is Mai. She's a masseuse. Damn can that gal kiss!"  
Max shook her head, laughing. Just then Normal came in front of his employees.  
"Okay people. We have a new girl working here now. April?"  
A young girl, about the age of twenty-two walked through the door. She was about five foot seven. She had gray-blue eyes, and long black hair that hung down to the middle of her back. All Sketchy and the other guys could do was stare. Max also noticed Cindy checking her out.  
Normal continued, "April just moved here from Olympia, so she is going to partner up with one of ya'll while you go on runs this week. Any volunteers?" No one spoke. Max looked at the girl.  
"April," she thought, "Now why does that name sound so familiar?"  
"Okay. Max, you take her," Normal said, leaving April standing in front of her.  
"Hey. He's kinda scary, don't ya think?"   
"Yeah. Let's get going." Max said.  
  
Scene three: Jam Pony (continued from two)  
  
After a long day of deliveries, Max offered to take April to Crash.  
"Sure. I'd love to come."   
Just then Max's pager went off. She didn't even have to look at who it was.  
"Sorry. Rain check?"  
April nodded.  
"Let's me guess, Prince Logan?"  
Max gave a sarcastic glare. "Gotta blaze."  
April looked confused, "Who's that? Boyfriend?"  
Cindy put her arm around April's shoulder, "Let Original Cindy tell you all about it over a drink."  
"Okay," April answered. As they walked out, April abruptly remover Cindy's arm, much to the disappointment of Cindy.  
  
Scene four: Logan's apartment  
  
"Knock, knock!" Max called as she walked into Logan's doorway. Logan was lighting some candles on the table. He spun around to meet Max's eyes.  
"Hey," he pointed to the table, "Just in time."  
Max smiled and sat down. Logan served Max and himself. They ate dinner, and afterward Max helped Logan with the dishes. Later, Logan went to turn on his computer, and Max sat herself down on his couch.   
"So, what crazy save-the-world mission do you have me on now?"  
Logan motioned her to the computer. She stood over him looking at a picture of a man about the age of thirty. "His name's Vince McBryde. He's a drug dealer, famous for it."  
"Oooh, the world is coming to an end! We have a drug dealer!"  
Logan scoffed, "There's more, if you'll let me tell you. He might just have connections with Manticore."  
"Zach." Max said under her breath.  
Logan nodded, "Maybe he'll know where he is. Plus it's one more drug dealer's ass kicked." Logan said handing Max the address.  
"I'll go this weekend. I need to kick some ass." Max said as she walked out the door, "Bye Logan."  
"Bye."  
  
Scene five: Jam Pony (Friday)  
  
During runs the next four days Max and April became good friends. That morning Normal handed Max a package going to the same address Logan gave her Monday. Good, she thought, this will give me a chance to check this guy out. She motioned April over.  
"Hey, let's blaze." Max handed the package to April and grabbed her bike. Suddenly, a strong grasp caught her arm. It was April, and her now gray eyes were set on the address of the package.  
"What!?" Max said, taking her throbbing arm away.  
"Get another package!"  
"Why, what's up?" Max had never seen this look in April's eyes. It was almost a look of fear.   
"I. . . . can't tell you. Just please get another. Give it to Cindy, or Herbal even."  
Max could not pass up an opportunity like this. "No. They're out on runs already." This was a lie, and April knew it.  
"You know what, Maxine?" April practically yelled, "I am older than you, by three years. I know my way around. I don't need your help anymore." April walked and grabbed an envelope. She threw on her leather jacket and took off. Max could just stand there as everyone stared at her.  
  
Scene six: Streets of Seattle (Max's POV)  
  
I've never seen her so mad before. Sure, I haven't known her that long, but she's acted so sweet, so innocent. How could she just break down and yell at me?  
The address. Her eyes were set on the address of the package when it all started. Maybe she knows something about this man, Vince McBryde. Or has some past with him. I can't put my finger on it, really. Well, I'll never know till I meet this guy. Here I am, 213 Cambridge. Vince, prepare to meet your worst nightmare.   



	2. Discoveries part 2

Note: Thanx for the reviews. Here's the second part of the story. If you like, review. If you have comments, review. I believe that I get better from suggestions.  
  
Discoveries Part 2  
  
Scene seven: 213 Cambridge  
  
Max got off her bike. She loosened her helmet and took it off. She ran her fingers through her long hair as she grabbed the package. She began to walk to the front door.  
Meanwhile, Vince McBryde paced around his apartment. He was becoming inpatient because an important fax had not been delivered, and he was also waiting for a fax from his boss. Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
Max waited for the door to open. It opened to a tall man who looked very nervous.  
"Uh.." Max said pretending to look at the name on the box. "Mr. McByrde?"  
"Yeah, Yeah. Thanks." Vince said as he slammed the door in Max's face.  
"What? No tip?" Max said to the door. "Jerk." Max would have left, but to get paid minimum wage, she had to have a paper signed by Vince.   
Back inside, Vince opened the package, which held a small bottle of white powder and some other things. Just then his fax machine beeped. "Great!"  
He picked up the paper, looked at the picture, and smiled contently. "What a stroke of luck." Just then there was a pounding at the door. Vince quickly hid the fax under some other papers, and went to the door.  
"You forgot to sign," Max said jamming the clipboard into Vince's face. Vince signed, and went through his pockets.  
"I don't have any small bills."  
"A fifty'll do." Max said shrugging.  
Vince laughed, "No, but... would you care for some coffee?" Max looked around, " Real coffee?"  
Max seriously debated this a while. A good cup of jo, and a look around? Fine with me, she thought. "Okay, just one though, I have to get to work."  
Vince let her in. He motioned her to the couch. "I'll be back."  
Max nodded as Vince slipped into the kitchen. Max got up as soon as he was out of sight, and walked around. She circled his desk, eyeing the scattered papers, " Drug orders everywhere. Logan was right. But any connections with Lydecker?" She moved some papers over; uncovering what seemed to be a fax under some papers. She began to move those papers when Vince interrupted her.  
"It's ready!" Vince chimed as he backed up through the door. He looked at Max, "What are you doing?!"  
Max walked over to him, smiled, and replied "Looking at your computer, very nice." Vince nodded, and handed Max a mug. She sat down in a wooden chair, took a few sips and sighed.  
Little do you know my dear, Vince thought, that the package you delivered to me had a bit of poison in it. Poison that you were not trained to be immune to. Vince watched with a witty smile as Max's eyes shrunk, then closed.  
  
Scene eight: 213 Cambridge (three hours later)  
  
Max awoke to a sharp pain in the hands and feet. She looked to find her hand shackled behind her, and her ankles shackled to the legs of the uncomfortable chair she sat in. She looked around for Vince.   
"Ah, I see we're awake?" Vince said walking to Max.   
Max spit at him, "Iron shackles? What a joke!" Vince watched as Max fought with all her strength to get them off.   
"My dear Max. That little bow you delivered gave me all the things needed to capture you. If you had not escaped, you may have been trained to avoid this moment."  
"So you do work for Lydecker?" Max said. Vince nodded, and Max spit at him once again.   
"We can't have any of that, can we now?" Vince said taping her mouth shut. He picked up his phone, "Hello, yeah it's Vince. The girl? Yeah, Mr. Lydecker, I have her."  
For an hour Max tried to get lose, without any luck. Vince sat on the couch and watched T.V. The doorbell rang. Vince got up, but the door slammed down to the ground in front of Vince. Max watched as a girl whose long black hair shook wildly as she kicked Vince into the wall with such strength Max hadn't even seen.   
  
  
Okay, I know Max would not really fall for that, but maybe she would. She's part human. Well, what did ya'll think?  



	3. Discoveries part 3

Note: Once again thanx for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Here's the conclusion   
of my story! A sequel is in process. Love to all!  
  
Discoveries Part 3  
  
Scene nine: 213 Cambridge  
  
Vince slammed into the wall, and then slid down like paint. With that one blow,   
Vince was out of the picture. Max looked as April placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"That was too easy, way too easy. Where are all the tough guys? All I see is a wimp." She looked at Max still shackled. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot."  
  
When the tape was removed Max sighed a sigh of relief. "How did you..."  
  
"I went to apologize for the outburst. Kendra let me in to wait for you. I needed to   
go to the bathroom. When I looked on the counter, there was an empty bottle of   
Tryptophan. Then I saw some papers on Maticore under the mat. I guess I just put two   
things together."   
  
April continued to unlock the shackles; "I knew you'd be in trouble if Vince   
found out who you really were. He and Lydecker were really close, and I put it in my mind to never go to that side of Seattle when I came here."  
  
Max stood up, "That reminds me, Lydecker and his men should be here any   
minute now."  
  
Max and April ran out the back way, just as Lydecker and his men barged in to find Vince knocked out.  
  
"Take you up on that raincheck?" April suggested.  
  
"You got it. We have a lot to catch up on.  
  
Scene ten: Crash  
  
Max and April sat at a table in the far corner of the room, "So, how'd ya escape? I don't remember you as a part of the big escape."  
  
April took a drink, "I didn't want any part of it. I don't know why. I guess I was kinda scared of what they would do to me if they caught me."  
  
April continued, "I stayed there ten more years, ten. I got more training, which is why I'm stronger than you," Max glared at her, "Well I am! Anyway, I would have stayed there, if," April sighed, "If it had not been for Zach."  
  
Max slammed his hands on the table, "Zach! You know about him!? Where is   
he?"  
  
April laughed, "Calm down and maybe I'll tell you. Zach was recaptured, as you must know. When he came back, we became really close again."  
  
Max remembered Zach and April being really close while they were at Maticore.  
  
" We planned an escape. Well, he did. Much like the first one, with a few new things. It worked out well. We got out and ran, but we got separated." April looked down.  
  
"What made you come here?" Max asked.  
  
"He talked about Seattle a lot. I figured he'd come here in the end."   
  
Just then Max's pager went off. "Logan."  
  
April realized something, "Does he know about....you know?" April pointed to her neck.   
  
Max nodded, "He's cool though. Helps me find out stuff about the others, I'm his feet."  
  
April got up, "I need to go anyway,"  
  
"No, I want you to meet him."  
  
Scene eleven: Logan's (eight at night)  
  
Max led April to Logan's. Max walked in. "Hey! Logan, are you home?"  
  
Logan was at his computer. What else in new, she thought.  
  
"Hey Max. I found some info on one of your sibs." Logan said without looking at Max and April behind him, "Her name's April, you should check her out."  
  
"Got it covered," Max laughed as Logan wheeled around.  
  
"Who's she?" Logan asked, a bit afraid of the answer.  
  
"My name's April, and you must be Logan. Heard a lot about you."  
  
Logan paused a bit, "Really?" he asked looking at Max.  
  
"It's all good though!"  
Logan wheeled himself into the kitchen. "April, you lucky. I made enough for three. Bling was going to come, but he didn't."  
  
All three sat down and ate. April and Max told Logan what had happened that day.  
  
"Wow, some day."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm tired." April said.  
  
"Thought you type didn't get tired." Logan said in a witty tone.  
  
"Girl needs her beauty sleep," Max said. She waved to Logan, and took April home.  
  
Scene twelve: April's apartment (her POV)  
  
I found Max. Now I'm not alone in this city. I should feel happy, but I'm not. I still need Zach. I didn't even get to tell him how I feel about him. Max seems to want to find him, and Logan seems to be a trustworthy guy. With their help, I know I'll find him.  
  
Scene thirteen: Logan's (next day)  
  
Logan Cale was at his computer working on the latest Eyes-Only project. He was in the middle of a very important search when the doorbell rang. He rolled to the door, and opened it. A tall young man stood in the doorway.  
  
"Zach?"  
  
Scene fourteen: Logan's (later on that day)  
  
"I came as soon as I could, brought April too." Max said coming into the door of Logan's apartment.  
  
"So, what's up?" April called, learning that a knock was not necessary at Logan's.  
  
"I, uh, have a surprise for the two of you." Logan said. Slowly Zach walked in view.  
  
"Zach!!!!!!" Max yelled as she ran to him and hugged him. "Oh, my God!"  
  
"Good to see you too," Zach said wrapping his arm around his lost friend.  
  
He let go of Max and looked straight at April. She walked slowly over to him. She stopped, looked at Zach in front of her, and hugged him tight.  
  
Max watched as Zach held April. She could tell that April had deep feelings for Zach and possibly, he for her.  
  
"Aww...now the whole family is together." Logan said with a grin.  
  
Max looked at him with a smirk, "I say it's a Logan Cale culinary moment!   
Logan?"  
  
He stopped grinning, "Fine. But you three have the dishes!"  
  
During dinner Zach explained what happened to him after he got separated form April.  
  
"I had talked about this city a lot, so I hoped that April would come here," he added, "Luckily she did." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Well you did talk about it a lot...too much." April said smiling back. Everyone laughed.  
  
After dinner, Logan started a more serious talk.   
  
"Lydecker wants to get all of you back, and he won't stop until he does."  
  
"Or till he's dead." April added.  
  
Max stared at her.  
  
"What?! I can be tough when I want to be." April replied.  
  
"She can. She knocked out five guards back at Maticore." Zach added nodding.  
  
"Once he finds out Zach's here, you'll have nowhere to hide.  
  
"That may be true, but we're a lot stronger as a team than alone."  
  
"Yeah," Zach agreed.  
  
"Right, look what happened to me. April had to bail me out!" Max laughed.  
  
"How did that happen?" Zach asked.  
  
"Long story."  
  
"We have time," Zach said.  
  
Logan cleared his throat, "Well unlike you Maticore kids, I need sleep. Max," she looked at him, "just make sure no one takes anything."  
  
"Dibs on the computer!" April teased.  
  
Logan chuckled, "Night."  
  
Logan went to sleep. Zach, April, and Max stayed up all night talking and   
catching up on their lives.  
  
April smiled, "Lydecker doesn't stand a chance against us!"  
  
THE END  
  
Well, what'd you guys think? Good? Still want the sequel to this story? Review!  



End file.
